The Bonds of Family
by Aret67
Summary: Charles, Caroline, and the rest of the family, including Adam and Mary, return to Walnut Grove to visit the grave of Laura and Almanzo's unnamed son. Tag to "A Child With No Name," set four months after the episode. One shot.


**A/N: I'm currently working my way through the entire "Little House" TV Series for the first time, though I have seen bits and pieces in the past. One episode in particular, Season Nine's "A Child With No Name," always baffled me in that the family didn't even return for the birth or funeral of Almanzo and Laura's son. I know Michael Landon wanted out at the end of Season Eight, but surely he could have done a guest appearance with the others for this episode. This tag is an attempt to make up for that shortsightedness.**

**The Bonds of Family**

_Summary: Charles, Caroline, and the rest of the family, including Adam and Mary, return to Walnut Grove to visit the grave of Laura and Almanzo's unnamed son. Tag to "A Child With No Name," set four months after the episode._

.

"Ya sure you can do this, Beth? I can take them out there by myself."

Laura shook her head. "I'm going with you, Manly."

Almanzo saw the tears shimmering in her eyes and his heart broke a little at the sight. Though it had been four months since their baby's death, the grief was still raw. They both had trouble sleeping at night and had become protective - _a little too protective, _Mrs. Oleson had said snidely in their hearing once - of Rose. The statement infuriated both Almanzo and Laura, but Isaiah Edwards had stepped in before either could confront Mrs. Oleson, reminding her tartly that Rose would have died from the smallpox if not for Dr. Baker. _"After losing their son, they don't want to lose their daughter as well. You know nothing of what's it's like to lose a young child. So keep silent!" _

"Manly?" He looked up, startled, as Laura's hand slipped into his. "Are you ready?"

He took a deep breath and stood, squaring his shoulders. "Let's go."

.

The ride to the cemetary passed in silence, everyone lost in his or her own thoughts. Mary, Adam, and Albert were riding with Laura and Almanzo. She was grateful for their presence, especially Mary's. The feel of her sister's cool hand on her shoulder was a comfort.

When they arrived, Almanzo hitched the team to one of the posts that marked the boundary of the cemetery before helping Laura down from the seat. Adam and Mary, the latter assisted by Albert, joined them as the other wagon pulled up.

"Are ya sure about this?" Charles asked uneasily, glancing from his daughter to his son-in-law. "Would you rather wait here?"

Almanzo slid an arm around Laura's shoulders. "We're coming, Charles," he said with determination.

.

The walk was short. All too soon they were standing before the grave. Laura knelt, tears blurring her vision as she looked at the headstone.

INFANT SON OF MR. AND MRS. A.J. WILDER

BORN AND DIED AUGUST 1889

REST WITH THE ANGELS

"He wasn't even two weeks old," she whispered. Almanzo pulled her into his side, his tears falling into her hair.

Mary's hand came to rest on her shoulder as Albert knelt and took her free hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Laura," Mary whispered. Behind them Carrie, Grace, James, and Cassandra were silent.

"Why? First Freddie, then Little Adam, and now our son."

"I don't know, Half-Pint." Laura turned to look up at her Pa; his eyes were misty. "None of us do." He knelt, running one hand soothingly up and down her back. "All we can do is remember them."

Her voice hitched. "I'm so ashamed, Pa. I treated Dr. Baker so horribly. When Rose fell ill and Manly wanted to bring him in to treat her, I-" Laura broke down, unable to finish.

"Shh," Ma whispered, pulling Laura close. "She pulled through."

Laura buried her head in Ma's shoulder, for once feeling like the little girl she once was. Her Ma, who understood her pain, as did Mary.

**A/N: Not really satisfied with this, but it's the best I can come up with. I may go back and rewrite this sometime in the future, but for now, enjoy.**


End file.
